Samchel: I'll be
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Based off of Edwin McCain's song, "I'll be". AU story taking place during Season 3 at prom when Sam finds Rachel crying after breakup with Finn.


A/N: I decided to take a quick break from my Smytheberry fic, The Perfect You, and try to write a quick Samchel story, which will most likely be a one-shot. I was listening to Edwin McCain, and got inspiration for this story. Although I strongly ship Smytheberry, I also love Nichel(Nick/Rachel); Blainchel and takes place Season 3at Prom. This is an AU story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or songs.

This should've been one of the happiest nights of her life. Rachel finally got to go to Prom with Finn Hudson after he appeared at her anti-prom at the hotel with Blaine, Kurt, Puck and Becky. Finn showed up after leaving Quinn and the prom to bring her. She thought he truly loved her. After he was crowned Prom King, Rachel was surprised that she was nominated as a write in vote for Prom Queen. The school nobody became Prom Queen, and everyone seemed so happy for her. Finn held her in his arms, and made her feel special.

*Flashback*

Rachel: Is this a joke? Why do I feel like this is a joke as they did with Kurt last year? Where's the pigs blood like in Carrie?

Finn: Stop it. You're beautiful, you're sexy. You have come so far, look at how far you've come. You're an inspiration to every person in this room. I love you.

Finn kissed her, and Rachel thought nothing could hurt her again.

End of Flashback

Rachel sat in the Auditorium alone at Senior Prom after being crowned Queen. It wasn't the student body that hurt her this time, but the usual person who always took her heart, played with it and then stomped on it a million times. She felt numb and so tired of fighting for Finn's attention.

Rachel sat on the stage in tears, sobbing hard.

She thought she was alone, until she heard footsteps behind her by couldn't see the person because she was blinded by the tears falling.

Rachel: Who is there?! Hello?! I carry a rape whistle!

?: Whoa Rachel, its just me Sam.

Rachel: Samuel, thank goodness you scared me.

Sam: I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Wait, why are you in here? Why aren't you enjoying your senior prom, Miss Prom Queen?

Rachel: Queen Joke don't you think?

Sam: Huh? What do you mean? Where is Finn?

Rachel scoffed. "Why don't you ask Quinn HBIC Fabray and King of Heartbreakers, Finn Hudson.

Sam came closer. "I am not sure I understand. What did they do?"

Sam always hated the way Finn treated Rachel the last few years. He never appreciated what he had. How lucky he was to have someone as beautiful and talented as Rachel to love and support often wore her heart on her sleeve. It killed him to see those beautiful chocolate eyes in tears. Sam had always had a crush on Rachel but never admitted it. Not because he was ashamed, by because he thought he would ever have a shot with her. Plus Rachel was graduating, while he had another year to go.

Rachel: Soon I'll be graduating and leaving for MY City of Dreams, New York, and put Finn behind me. How could he hurt me like this?! How could he propose to me and expect me to say yes and then cheats on me AGAIN with Quinn. Why am I ever enough for someone? I am such a loser and fool.

Sam came closer to sit next to Rachel. He eyed her in that peach colored mermaid dress. So beautiful. He just wish she could see it. Sam took her hand, intertwined with Rachel's.

Sam: Finn doesn't deserve you, Rach. He's not always the brightest bulb. He never appreciated you. But, I do. If you were mine, I would never hurt you. My mom always taught me to respect a woman..

Rachel: I know who I am, Sam. Iam that girl everyone hates, the "selfish overachiever" who loves too much. The one always bullied. The one who wants to be special. I am meant to be alone. Soon I'll be able to put Lima and McKinley behind me. Rachel Berry isn't meant to be loved.

Rachel's tears fell, as she looked down at her feet and biting her bottom lip.

This broke Sam's heart to see the lead soloist of New Directions in tears and so vulnerable. Mental note: Kick Hudson's sorry ass. Friend or no friend. Sam traced patterns into Rachel's hand and stared in her eyes.

Sam: Rachel?

Rachel: Yes Sam?

Sam: Prom is almost over, and queen of the prom shouldn't be in the Auditorium in tears. Will you please dance with me?

Rachel: I cant go back in there. I caught Finn cheating on me with Quinn. I don't want to face him. I won't be responsible for my actions.

Sam: Forget Finn. Forget Quinn. And all the other douchebags. We can dance here, just us. Please?

Rachel: There isn't any music.

Sam: We can make our own. Hello what's the point of being in Glee if we can't be spontaneous?

Rachel giggled and blushed. She always thought Sam was adorable but thought he was out of her league.

Rachel: Why are you being so nice? If I recall last year you said I was "not your type".

Sam: That was before I got to know the real Rachel Berry. So please will you Rachel dance with me?

Rachel smiled. She took his hand, "I'd love to Samuel Evans."

Sam took Rachel in his arms,holding her close as they swayed. Rachel was Los in a trance, a weird but good feeling in her heart. Sam began humming a tune.

I'll be (A/N: Edwin McCain)

(Sam)

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<p>

*Sam slowly danced with Rachel, spinning her slowly. *

And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<p>

*Rachel stared at Sam, biting back the temptation to sing with him. She felt like a fairy tale princess. Maybe Quinn was wrong. Maybe Rachel Berry would get I right, and get her happy ending. What right did she have to judge and tell her that her dreams to be loved and happily ever after only applies to her, HBIC Fabray. *

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in my bed<br>And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
>My love is alive, and not dead<p>

*Sam continued to sing while holding Rachel in his arms. This felt so right. Why hadn't he realized this before. Could've spared both of them so much heartbreak. *

And tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<br>I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
>Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<p>

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
>I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
>I'll be love suicide<br>And I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<p>

*As Sam was ending the song, he stared into Rachel's eyes leaning forward. Singing the last verse with passion. He really was the biggest Rachel Berry fan, and wanted to protect her. He wanted to be IT for her.*

The greatest fan of your life.

Sam dipped Rachel slowly, and leaned in capturing her lips in his. He was surprised when Rachel didn't pull away. She wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, tugging at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes until it was time to pull away when oxygen became a necessity.

Rachel: Wow...amazing.

Sam: Yeah, why hadn't we done that before? I felt Fireworks.

Rachel: We were blinded by "love" for two people who never appreciated us.

Sam: Not making that mistake again. Rachel?

Rachel: Hmm?

Sam: Would you, um that is, would you - *scratching the back of his neck, suddenly nervous*

Rachel: Sam are you trying to ask me something?

Sam: I wanted to know if you would be willing to give me a chance? A chance to be that person who will be that shoulder you cry on. I'll be the greatest fan of your life, if you will be mine as well.I've always liked you, and only took me tonight to have the courage to tell you. I..I love you, Rachel. Please will you take a chance on me?

Rachel: Sam, I..-

Just before Rachel was going to give her answer, they were interrupted by Finn.

Finn: Rachel there you are! Where have you been I've been looking for you, and why the hell are you with Sam.

Rachel: How could you have been looking when last I saw you were attached at the lips with your ex-girlfriend.

Finn: Oh you saw that? I'm sorry Rachel, she kissed me! I love you.

Rachel: No Finn, you love yourself. I'm done. I'm tired of being treated like crap by you. And no to your proposal too.

Finn: What are you saying?

Rachel looked at Sam, who was still awaiting her answer. Rachel grabbed Sam's hand walking past Finn and smirked. " Goodbye Finchel...hello Samchel. "

Sam was surprised but smirked as he walked past Finn, who stood dumbfounded and looking constipated.

Sam: Ready to make Samchel happen?

Rachel kissed him, and whispered, "I'll be your everything, Samuel Evans. I love you too. "

Sam and Rachel left prom that night, and stronger then ever. Team Evanberry Forever.

The End

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this. I'll be working on my Smytheberry and also a new Blainchel story called "Let me Fall." Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
